Star Wars: Through their lens
by TinkerTanker44432
Summary: Rough, and tough, but when it comes to the job we get it done. No exceptions.


I sat on my bunk in the barracks getting my armor on. As I get my boot on I stand up, and grab my helmet, and look it in its 'face'.  
I know many people see this face as a face of terror, but we bring order, and justice to an odorless, and unjust galaxy.  
I than put my helmet on, and head for the armory. On my way there I bump into "Scar" or TK-1977 as I am suppose to address him as outside of the barracks.  
He stands in line outside the armory waiting to grab his weapon, and the extra bits of gear we have. I stand behind him, and he turns around, and greets me. "Hey TK-0705. Here the news?"  
"Yeah the T-15's are now obsolete. It's about time, and I can't wait to see the new T-16's."  
He nods. "Yeah that is some good news, but not what the news is about. We're being deployed."  
This caught me off guard. Aren't we already deployed? But I don't say this out loud. "Were to?"  
"Some planet in the outer rim, Don't remember it's name. Rebel attacked last night, and were going to provide relief support, and to hunt the Rebel scum down."  
Finally some action. I nod. "Let' go get them!" we then grab our weapons, and head to the briefing room.  
Our CO quickly briefed us on the situation of the planet. The Empire arrived on the planet a few month ago, and were fairly well welcomed by the locals after we started to clean up the gangs, and crime lords. At first the attack was thought to have come from the crime lords, but after analyzing security footage they found out the attack in fact the work of the Rebel alliance. They planted a bomb in a busy plaza and blew it. Unknown how many are dead of wounded but the guess is above 300.  
With that we were dismissed, and were told t be ready to leave within the hour. We went back to our barracks waiting for the call. Most of the others were talking about what they were going to do, saying how many Rebels they were going to kill, and so on, but all I could think of was Why? The Rebels don't usually attack civilian targets. What are they playing at here? Trying to pin it on the Empire no doubt. It won't work this time as we caught them in the act!  
We soon loaded onto our transport and were sent off.  
The trip to the planet didn't take long, and soon the ship existed hyperspace, and we were loading onto a shuttle.  
Once on the planet I could see the damage from the blast. Even after a full day since the attack there was still some fires burning spilling out hideous black smoke into the air, and I was glad for my helmet's filters.  
The ground crew quickly unloaded the relief supplies we brought with us as my squad, and I went on patrol.  
We marched in neat two line formation, and I brought up the rear. As we marched through the small city of tents that served for the field hospitals, and what not I couldn't help but look around. At first all I say were some doctors treating broken bones, and cuts, but the deeper we got into 'Tent City' the worse the patients got. We passed a few spots were field surgeons were performing on a small child who's entire right side of his body was a mess, just a mess.  
This caused my blood to boil. Seeing this made me think And they say they're fighting to free the Galaxy from tyranny. Look around. You are the tyranny.  
Our CO then broke my squad up into groups of two sending us off, telling us to keep our eyes open, and to report anything we see.  
I was stuck with TK-1980. It isn't that bad, he's a cool guy, and can play a mean game of Sabacc, but I've always felt he was a tad bit too.. Aggressive. Even know as I ducked, and weaved through the sea of bodies he was shoving them aside knocking over a few of them. Sometimes as I lay in my bunk I get the feeling he's the kind of man the Rebels say we all are.  
We spend the next three hours marching through the tents keeping our eyes open, and glaring down anyone who even thinks about doing something they know they'll regret.  
After our three hour mark we heard a scream that was quickly shushed. I quickly looked to TK-1980. "Should we check it out?"  
"No." he then continued to walk.  
"Come on. Commander told us to keep our eyes open for anything suspicious, and I think someone yelling is very suspicious."  
He turned towards me. "Last time I checked we don't see screams." He then turned around again and continued forward until I said. "It could be the Reels."  
He stopped dead, and let out a deep sigh. "Fine let's go check it out."  
We headed to the source of the scream. I kept imagining what the scenario is. Probably some lady getting grabbed by some dirty man who's had a few to many to drink, and as we turned a corner it was something to that effect, just the dirty man was a clean cut Imperial officer.  
The lady looked to be a Zebrack, and the Imperial officer had one had over her mouth, and the other up her shirt with another Imperial Officer pointing a blaster at her.  
As I was taken aback by what I saw TK-1980 bellowed out "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"  
The two officers stopped their assault long enough to look our way. One of them smiled, and said. "Troopers make sure no one bugs us." and they go right back to their dirty deed.  
TK-1980's helmet may hide his face, but I knew he was furious. He raised his rifle, and said. "You two are under arrest. Let the lady go, and put the blaster down." He then says to me "TK-0705 Radio out get us some reinforcements tell them we have two Rebels disguised as Imperials.  
The two Officers looked shocked. "Disguised? But we're-"  
TK-1980 yells at him. "PUT THE BLASTER DOWN, LET THE LADY GO, AND RAISE YOUR HANDS!"  
I do as i'm told, ad radio in our CO informing him of our situation, and in a few minutes he came charging in with the rest of our squad weapons raised.  
Our Commander, or TK-1983 says to the two Officers. "Put the blaster down now!"  
Now that they were surrounded they did as they were told, and the lady ran off. TK-1983 looks to me and says. "Cuff these slime balls, and let's drag them in."  
I nod. "Yes sir."  
I pull out some cuffs, and advance to the officers, and as I get within a meter of them on of them(the one who had the blaster) screamed out. "I am an Imperial officer of the Galactic Empire, and you will lower your weapons now!"  
I hesitate, and look at TK-1983, but he gestures for me to continue before saying. "No you're not. Your rebels. I don't care what clearance you have, or how high ranked you say you are. You're rebels and we'll deal with you two as we deal with all rebels."  
With that said the other Officer ran for it, but was quickly taken down with two blaster bolts to the back. He then aimed it back at the remaining Officer. "Want to make a run for it too?"  
The Officer says nothing as I place the cuffs on him, but his face is set on furious glaring at TK-193 as if he'll melt through his helmet. We then hauled him off back to our HQ. On our way back I stare at the back of TK-1980's helmet and think to myself. Maybe he's the type of Man the Rebels should be saying we all are. Rough, and tough, but when it comes to the job we get it done. No exceptions.


End file.
